


【杨帆起航】云卷云舒

by yesangrou



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: 慕尼黑的冬天没有想象中冷。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	【杨帆起航】云卷云舒

季杨杨踮着脚，去够书架上较高层的专业书。

有人抢先一步帮他把书册取下，递到他的面前。季杨杨刚想道谢，抬头看清是谁，礼貌的道谢在嘴里转了个弯，说出口就变了个味儿。

“你怎么来了？”

“来看看你呀。你在忙着期末，我也不好来打扰你拉着你出去，来学校看看你总可以吧？”顾及还在图书馆，周宇航刻意压低声音，更显出男人的成熟，“没想到来图书馆倒是来对了。”

“我要借的书借到了。”季杨杨抱着怀里俩三本厚厚的专业书，“走吧，先出去。”

出了图书馆后的校园也不算空旷，周宇航帮季杨杨系紧了围巾：“杨杨，还有一周你就考试了吧？”

“嗯。时间不算太紧，慢慢复习，来得及。”

周宇航牵着季杨杨的右手塞进自己宽大温暖的棉袄口袋：“嗯，我家杨杨肯定能考一个好成绩的！”

“啊……这可不好说。”季杨杨带着浅浅的笑意，“机长大人今天怎么有空来找我了？”

“来看看我的小朋友复习如何了呀。”周宇航笑着，“你买的是十八天后早上九点的机票吧，那班是我飞，我接你回家。”

“你飞的航班我就要坐啊？”季杨杨对周宇航眨眨眼。

“来吧，让你感受一下男朋友的保驾护航。”

“嗯……那走吧，先让你感受一下男朋友的车技？”

周宇航噙着笑：“不复习啦？”

“回来再复习，来得及。”季杨杨指了指被周宇航接过去的专业书，“先陪我送回宿舍呗？”

“好啊。”

周宇航倚着宿舍门，看着放书的季杨杨：“要不，你今晚别回宿舍了，请个假，考前最后带你放松一下？”

“也行。”季杨杨转过身，带上了卡包和手机，“不过先说好啊，今天别想别的啊，我明天还得复习。”

周宇航微笑着点头：“都听杨杨的，去车场玩几圈吗，我陪你。”

异国的街道与国内不同，玻璃橱窗里可见形形色色的小玩意儿，日耳曼人的生活气息于城市中随处可见。

季杨杨体质偏寒，冬天又是个要风度不要温度的，周宇航握着季杨杨刚从口袋里伸出的手，果不其然，是冷的。

他扣着季杨杨的手，将两只手一起伸进自己宽大温暖的口袋，又去给季杨杨买了一杯热饮，暖手又暖身，顺便帮季杨杨好好理了理帽子，然后在季杨杨侧颜处落下一个吻。

季杨杨不习惯这种大庭广众下的亲密：“别闹。”

“好，不闹。”

热饮甜度刚好，随着温暖流遍全身。

周宇航偏过头看着季杨杨：“等会我也开几圈看看，让你感受男朋友的车技。”

季杨杨噙着笑：“得了吧，你开车我没见过还怎么着，还感受？你车技可没有你开飞机的技术的一半好啊。”

“嘶……怎么这么损你男朋友？”周宇航拇指摩挲着季杨杨的手背：“不过，这样也行，你开车，我开飞机，嗯，绝配！”

“得了吧你，开飞机，我要开坦克和你更搭。”

周宇航险些笑出声：“小朋友，多久以前的动画片啦？你要开坦克，我上哪部队捞媳妇去？”

“捞啥捞，捞汤圆呐？”季杨杨笑着去撞一下周宇航，“别贫。”

车场老板和刘铮是老朋友，因此对季杨杨也挺照顾，招呼着给周宇航和季杨杨拿好装备选好车。

季杨杨是真的喜欢车，周宇航开了几圈始终也赶不上季杨杨，索性停下车在一边看着季杨杨在车场驰骋。

握着方向盘的季杨杨是意气风发的，即使头盔遮挡了大半张脸，周宇航依旧能一眼找到他的恋人，并且感受到他的执着和狂傲。

他的季杨杨，是会发光的。

季杨杨刚出赛道，周宇航就备好一瓶水，等着季杨杨摘下头盔后递给他。

“怎么样，过瘾不？”

季杨杨从车里起身：“还行，适可而止，咱们走吧。”

周宇航挑了一个季杨杨挺喜欢的餐厅：“接下来杨杨想再去哪吗？”

“差不多了，车开过了，倒也没什么特别想去的地方一说。”季杨杨喂了周宇航一口香肠，“你定了酒店吧？去吧，也不早了。”

“那行。”周宇航眯着眼笑，“咱们吃完就去。”

确实不算早了，吃完饭再回到酒店，周宇航故意在季杨杨面前脱下衣服，露出常年训练培养出的结实肌肉，然后在脱裤子的时候被季杨杨红着脸赶进了浴室。

不一会儿水声在浴室想起，季杨杨红着脸，满脑子都是刚才周宇航展露出的手臂肌肉。

周宇航身材确实不错，手臂紧实有力，胸肌也够结实且不显得夸张，腹肌也能明显看出。

只是季杨杨忍不住想起上次在床上的事。

周宇航似乎很喜欢掐着季杨杨的腰干他，季杨杨对腰部偏偏也算敏感，周宇航每次掐着腰季杨杨都忍不住想躲，偏偏下身又和周宇航紧密相连，每次都仿佛被固定住贯穿，好在周宇航的动作现在一向是将温柔和粗暴结合的刚好，既能满足季杨杨，又不会给季杨杨带来太多不适。

水声还没停，但季杨杨有点心猿意马。

终于鼓足勇气，季杨杨敲了敲浴室的门。

水声在敲门声响起的同时戛然而止，接着周宇航的声音传来：“杨杨，怎么了吗？”

季杨杨下定决心转动门把手，然后试图让自己显得坦坦荡荡：“要不还是……一起洗？”

他听见周宇航似乎轻笑出声。

“好呀，那媳妇儿，衣服你自己脱，还是要我帮忙？”

季杨杨没有应答，一点一点褪下身上的衣物。

周宇航的手还是湿的，触碰到季杨杨的衣物自然而然留下水渍。

“别脱这么慢，我帮你。”

赤裸的身躯在浴室里坦诚相对，温热的水洒落在身上，季杨杨连呼吸都加粗了几分。

周宇航润湿毛巾帮季杨杨擦着身体：“来，我帮你。”

周宇航一手搂着季杨杨在怀，另一只手真的拿着毛巾帮季杨杨擦洗起来，只是手流连在胸腹的部位和一直不往下移的目光，暴露出周宇航的醉翁之意。

季杨杨本就心乱的很，这下周宇航一动作，更是失了分寸，隐隐已经起了反应。

他索性从周宇航的怀里挣扎出来，然后搂着周宇航的脖子踮着脚去吻他。

“这次快一点行不行？”季杨杨含糊不清地说着，“别太过火，我不想耽误明天复习……”

周宇航将毛巾扔到置物台上，然后去抚摸着季杨杨的后背：“好，听杨杨的。”

离上一次做也有段时间，对彼此的需求渴望更甚，周宇航站在防滑垫上，把季杨杨抵着浴室的墙细细亲吻。

手指带着水流进入身体，季杨杨难耐地仰起头，随即又被周宇航吻住。等到手指增加到三根，周宇航试探着抽插，满意地听到季杨杨的低喘。

听到包装撕开的声音，季杨杨睁开眼，看见周宇航戴套的动作，一时间感觉自己入了虎口：“你怎么洗澡还带着这个进来？”

“猜到了。”周宇航去吻季杨杨的耳垂，“总归是带着你出来放松……也得知道你想做什么事，对不对？”

自己撞上门的季杨杨语塞，还没来得及想好什么说辞，就被周宇航扶着臀部，双腿自然而然缠上男朋友的腰身，做好扩张的后庭被直接贯穿。季杨杨捏着周宇航的肩，被刺激地绷直了身子。

浴室的水流不知道什么时候停了，周宇航浅浅地进出，手掌垫着季杨杨的后脑勺：“杨杨，想快点还是慢点？可以选。”

“快点吧。”季杨杨眨眨眼，适应着突然进入的异物，“我还想早点睡。”

“好，我听杨杨的。”

周宇航捏着季杨杨的腰把他摁在浴室墙上，随即开始大开大合的操干，阴茎抽出只留着茎头在体内，随即又狠狠地撞入最深处，怼着敏感点就是一顿猛干。

完全不同于之前的做爱，季杨杨长大了嘴，细碎的呻吟被揉的更碎，强烈地快感使得疼痛也是微不足道。

浴室顶部的灯光晃的人心乱，穴口被囊袋撞出的声音和不明的水渍声因狭小的空间而无限放大。

季杨杨的脸红透，有害羞，也有因强烈的快感和湿润的空气带来的轻微窒息感。

茎身的猛烈抽插使得季杨杨要挂不在周宇航的身上，细长的腿因无力而垂下，搭在周宇航直立的腿部肌肉处。

周宇航怕季杨杨滑倒，原本护着后脑的手也收回，一手掐着季杨杨的腰把人摁墙上，另一只手捞过季杨杨一条无力的腿，把腿扶着架到自己肩膀上。

季杨杨身体真的很软，柔韧度超乎常人的好，即使腿被架到周宇航肩膀上都没喊一声疼，反而这样的姿势更适合男朋友的进出，季杨杨不自觉就带着哭腔，沙哑着嗓子射出。

周宇航温柔地吻去他的泪水。季杨杨摸了一把，才发现自己被干哭了。

周宇航捏了捏季杨杨的腰：“怎么办，我还没到，要不要继续？”

“你别……”季杨杨清了清嗓子，“别用后面了，我帮你。”

彻底的退出使得后穴传来的空虚感被季杨杨强行无视，扔掉避孕套，他的嘴天生较小，去服侍周宇航的巨物还是太吃力，手指在底端配合着，嘴巴吞吐着茎身，舌尖从顶端小口划过，尝到溢出的腥咸。

季杨杨不常帮周宇航口，这次也是显得有些生涩。周宇航迟迟不出，使得季杨杨连嘴巴都显得酸胀，只能加快速度，舌头更加灵活的扫过茎身，手指亦照顾着囊袋和柱体底端，指甲偶然轻微的滑过加重周宇航的呼吸。

意识到周宇航快要到了，季杨杨缓慢地吐出茎身，白浊的液体随之喷了季杨杨满脸，顺着下巴滴落在身上，还有些刚好喷入还未闭合的小嘴里，被季杨杨带着笑意咽下。

“好累啊……”季杨杨嘟囔着，“我站不起来了，你帮我洗。”

“不怕再擦枪走火？”

“擦什么啊，我好困……”季杨杨放心地把自己交给男朋友，“我不管，不想再来一次了。”

周宇航哭笑不得地扶着季杨杨，帮他洗掉自己留下了“罪证”：“好吧。”

他吻着季杨杨的额头：“十八天后飞机上见，我带你回家。”


End file.
